particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic People's Party
Overview The Communist People's Party (CPP) is a Party of the People. What does this mean, you ask? It means that the CPP recognizes that it is a servant of the People. As such, the CPP supports (among other things): * A strong, vibrant Communist economy. * A strong, secure social safety net * Equality of opportunity for all to succeed in life, and policies designed to promote the flourishing of human potential. * A sensible internationalist foreign policy that guards Lourenne's interests, understanding that needlessly pissing off other people and nations is not in Lourenne's interests. * Vigilance in defence of the ancient liberties of Lourennemen. Let the People do what the People do. * The Seperation of Church and State. Again, let the People do what the People do. * Protection of Lourenne's Environment. The People do not wish to live in a wasteland. * Rational thinking and empiricism. History The Democratic People's Party was founded just before the 2484 elections, when it was apparent that none of the existing parties in Lourenne was a Party of the People. Who would represent the People? And so the DPP was formed to fill that void. The DPP had barely come into existence by the time of the October 2484 elections, and so it only received the votes of the most hardened Party activists and supporters of the People (0.07%). However, by the time the elections of 2487 rolled around, the DPP had increased its name recognition among the populace, and naturally the People flocked to the DPP, as the People are prone to flock to a Party of the People. The DPP won both the legislative elections and the Presidential election in a landslide. It was clear that the People were dissatisfied with the established parties. But almost as soon as President Richard the Numb was sworn in, the establishment struck back with a vengeance. In what became known as "The Great Betrayal," the established parties overthrew Richard the numb via a series of endorsement deals concocted in back rooms. Soon afterwards in 2491, the DPP formed an alliance with the PDyS, and supported the PDyS Presidential Candidate, Diego Benítez. The People elected Benítez President, and soon after he nominated Justice Gonnabaughton to the Supreme Court. Justice Gonnabaughton breezed through his confirmation hearings, but when the Establishment Parties took over the government in 2494, they unjustly denied him an up or down vote. The People were outraged, and took to the streets in protests. Early elections were called in 2496, and the DPP gained 12 seats. Analysts credited these gains largely to the popular outrage over the mistreatment of Justice Gonnabaughton. Shortly after the election, Richard the Numb and his brand of "neo-Socialism" was ousted from the DPP, and Christene de Laurgo took over leadership and renamed the party to the Communist People's Party. After the Establishment denied the manifest truth that the People had voted for Communism, the CPP agreed to support early elections. Noteable Personalities Richard The Numb Christene de Laurgo Category:Political parties in Lourenne